


Worth The Wait

by cassandraxaurora



Series: 100 Pairings Drabbles [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraxaurora/pseuds/cassandraxaurora
Summary: Naruto’s take on Hinata being worth the wait.





	Worth The Wait

If there was one thing Naruto regrets most in this world, it would be him pretending not know about Hinata’s little crush on him.

There were many ridiculous antics he pulled to see her face turn a bright red and before long, it became a recurring activity to see the different expressions she had made.

Naruto remembered asking her once if she could see him naked with her Byakugan but the girl only fainted, leaving Kiba who was nearby to scold him.

Then there was another where he loudly wished for the Byakugan so he could see her hiding behind walls but even that was a little too much for her.

If Naruto had just called out her crush on him earlier, maybe they didn’t need to wait this long to get married and have kids. Maybe he would have felt what heaven tasted and felt like, deep inside their bedroom walls. Maybe he wouldn’t have had to wait so long to feel how perfect it is to have someone to wake up to in the morning.

“Naruto-kun?” Hinata’s sleepy voice made his stomach churn with an indescribable feeling. “Are you awake?”

And as he felt her contented sigh against his lips that morning, Naruto thinks that maybe the wait had been more than worth it.


End file.
